Rain
by TheCrustyCrusader
Summary: A short story, showing what may have made Severus join the dark side. Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charecters, or names and all that. JK Rowling does.  
  
Note: This is just my little take on what could have happened to make Snape join the dark side.  
  
ps. I suck at titles, so I just slapped one on.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Rain  
  
"I see. And may I ask what happened after that?"  
  
The Headmaster adressed the three students who sat before him, his brow furrowed with frustration. He had finally calmed the boys enough that they were no longer yelling their sides to the story, and after listening to each in turn, he was feeling thoroughly exhausted.  
  
"That was it. Once we got out of the willow, he came here." The boy with the glasses nodded to the young man in the furthest chair. He was very pale and he glared over at the other through a curtain of greasy shoulder- length black hair.  
  
For a few moments the Headmaster said nothing. He rubbed his forehead and heaved a sigh. "I cannot stress to you how disappointed I am with you Mr. Black." He stated. " I would have thought that even you had better judgement than this. It was a very immoral thing you did, and it shames me to think that a young Gryffindor would do this for a mere rivalry." Sirius looked at the floor and muttered quietly to himself.  
  
The man then turned his solemn blue eyes upon the pale boy. "It was however, very foolish of you to follow, and be so intent on revealing Mr. Lupin's secret."  
  
The boy's cold, black eyes shot up. The Headmaster's eyes stared into his, but Severus held the stare, until the headmaster looked to the boy in the center.  
  
"I want to thank you James. You have shown much integrity with your actions. I only wish these two had the senses to behave more as you have..." he said this remorsefully, and stood behind his desk.  
  
"For your actions tonight, I'm afraid I must take 100 points from Gryffindor. And Mr. Snape, 20 from Slytherin. You will also be serving several detentions over the next four saturdays, Mr. Black."  
  
Severus jumped to his feet in outrage."BUT YOU CAN'T-"  
  
"I have given my punishment, Mr.Snape, and I suggest you all return to your common rooms."  
  
"BUT THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!"  
  
"Will you two give me a moment with Mr.Snape, please?" Sirius rushed out, James striding to catch up.  
  
As they shut the door, Dumbledore turned to Severus. "I understand that you are upset Mr.Snape, and young Mr.Black was very wrong in what he did, but you must leave this to my judgement."  
  
Severus shook his head in disbeleif. "They tried to kill me! You can't just give him a couple detentions then he's off the hook!"  
  
Dumbledore surveyed him for a moment and sighed."You must understand the perdicament I'm being put in. If I were to expel Mr.Black, it would doubtlessly lead to exposing Mr.Lupin." Severus stared wide eyed at him. "I also must ask you not to tell anyone about what you saw. We can't let it be known that he's a werewolf."  
  
"But they tried to kill me!" He said again.  
  
"You should return to your common room Mr.Snape. It's very late, and you have classes tomorrow." Dumbledore said with a more gentle tone.  
  
For a moment he just stood, staring at him. You could see his mind racing with thoughts behind his eyes. Without a word he turned and headed to the door. He paused before he stepped out onto the staircase. "They tried to kill me..." He muttered.  
  
Dumbledore reached a hand toward him, but he closed the door and was gone.  
  
*************************************  
  
Severus stood by the stone gargoyle outside Dumbledores office. His mind was racing, but in everything else he felt an odd sensation of numbness.  
  
They tried to kill me. I was almost killed, and they don't care. All they care about is that stupid bloody werewolf! In the pit of his stomach a fire was burning. A rage he hadn't felt before.  
  
His feet began to carry him away. His pace grew faster, taking him through the corridors, past empty classrooms. His surroundings were a blur.  
  
Dumbledore was wrong. "I understand you're upset," he had said. But he didn't understand. Upset didn't even begin to describe the torrent of hate beginning to brew in him.  
  
If I weren't a Slytherin it wouldn't be this way. He thought bitterly, as the injustice spun through his head. If it were the other way 'round... If I had led someone else to the den of a monster. If I had put a Gryffindor in danger...  
  
He was standing outside now. The wind was dead, and a heavy dounpour plummeted from the sky, drenching the landscape. His throat felt tight, and he was holding his breath. His vision was blurry, but if it were from the storm, or his own betraying eyes, he couldn't tell.  
  
He began to sprint across the muddy grounds. He didn't know why or where he was running. All he knew was that running was all he could do. It was the only thing that made sense.  
  
The castle was no longer visible in the thick curtain of rain, but he kept his face forward, not wanting to look back. The Quidditch pitch faded from veiw. His breathing was hard and his sides ached. As he reached the edge of the forest he slowed to a stop. His robes stuck to his skin, drenched in water, and his hair hung limp and dripping.  
  
After he had regained his breath, he slowly turned to face the castle. He could see nothing but black until lightning struck. It sillouetted the many towers and chimneys of the castle against the clouds. The sight caused hatred to flood through his veins like a poison.  
  
He could see Black laughing and smirking in his cozy common room. Ha! So the 'Slimey Slytherin' got it din' he? Bet he's still in there getting told off, the git. They'd gloat. That prat deserves it. Too bad he out ran Remus eh?  
  
He let out a roar of pure rage, that would no doubt reach the castle if the rain and thunder didn't drown it out. He whipped out his wand, and brandished it at the forest. Without uttering any words, the nearest tree errupted in violent, scarlet flames. Despite the rain, the tree was shortly reduced to cinders.  
  
Severus's unblinking eyes watched the destruction, and letting out another yell of anger, he pillaged several nearby trees. His breath was coming out in short, hard gasps.  
  
For a few moments he stood with unfocused eyes. On the muddy slope he lost his footing, and came sliding down the decline. He lay sprawled in the mud, blinking through the rain, staring up into the sky.  
  
I'll never be accepted by anyone... Why'd I have to be a Slytherin... I can try, but no matter what...no matter how hard I try... I'll still just be on the outside looking in... I'll still be the Slytherin. No one cares... There's no where to go... No one...  
  
He sat up in the gloom. He sat in his despair. The rain continued to slick the ground, and soak his skin. He continued to sit, staring, his head resting on his folded arms, his knees brought up to his chin. His eyes were red, and it occured to him to sit there forever. Just be far from the towers, back near the woods. Perhapse turn to stone, or die, or just let his existence melt away, and every memory of him sit far from the towers, forgotten.  
  
It was then in the roar of thunder and rain, in the rage of his anguish, that a cloaked figure, a black shadow came out of the woods. The cloaked being looked down at Severus's huddling, soaked figure.  
  
The thing had a smooth, quiet voice, and said with no anger or pity. "Well, young man. Why don't you come with me?"  
  
And Severus looked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
How'd you like it? Please review. It is my life source. If you don't I will vanish, from malnourishment.  
  
ps. that man who came out of the forest was Voldemort 


End file.
